Shattered Promises
by threatmantic
Summary: "Mikan I will always love you. I am sorry I have to leave to study in Australia," Natsume promised caressing my face. Nine months after that day, Mitsume was born. And sadly once Natsume got back, he shattered that promise  full summary inside
1. Shattered Promise One

Hi everyone! Okay I know this story idea is a little cliché, but I had already written three chapters on binder paper, so I decided to type it up. Please read and review.

**Paring: **NatsumexMikan, KokoxSumire, MisakixTsubasa

**Summary: **"Mikan I will always love you. I am sorry I have to leave to study in Australia," Natsume promised caressing my face. Nine months after that day, Mitsume was born. And sadly once Natsume got back, he shattered that promise with his arms wrapped around another girl, leaving me heartbroken. NxM

**Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE. How many times do I have to repeat that?

**Shattered Promises**

"Mikan I will always love you. I am sorry I have to leave to study in Australia," Natsume promised caressing Mikan's face.

Mikan flashed him a smile, "I'll love you forever Natsume. Have fun studying aboard." A tear cascaded down her cheek.

Natsume smirked, "I promise I will come back and make you mine." He wrapped his arms around her before leaving their Sakura tree. It also happened to be the place where they shared their first kiss, admitted their feelings for each other, and just right now promised to love one another forever.

**Shattered Promises**

Mikan smiled as she reminisced. Today was the day of Natsume's arrival back to Japan, and she couldn't wait to show Natsume his daughter, Mitsume. Yes, daughter. Mikan was now twenty four, and when she was twenty (right before Natsume left) she had unprotected sex with Natsume, and Mitsume was the result.

Little people knew Mikan had a baby, after all she had resumed her studies at home the year she was pregnant. And even fewer knew Natsume was the father. The only ones that knew both were Hotaru, Ruka and Tsubasa. 

"Mommy," the child began, "Where are we going at ten A.M. on a Saturday? I am still sleepy." Mitsume had received her father's hair color and her mom's eyes.

"Well Mitsu, we have to pick up a good friend of mine," Mikan flashed a smile, and Mitsume sent her one back. Whenever Mikan talked about Natsume around Mitsume she refrained from talking about how they are in love. The reason for this is because Mitsume was a clever girl and would be able to find out that Natsume was the father, if she told her that they love each other. Mikan didn't want Mitsume to learn about this fact until she met him.

"Are we meeting "the Natsume" you always talk and mumble about?" Mitsume asked, "And are Auntie Hotaru and Daddy Ruka going to be there?" Mikan chuckled as she nodded. Mitsume had always idolized Ruka as if he was her dad.

'How will she react once she discovers Natsume is her real father,' Mikan pondered to herself.

"Come on Mitsu, we got to go," Mikan said as she grabbed her purse and walked out the door with Mitsume following.

**Shattered Promises**

A smile was plastered on Mikan's face. She was going to see him after a long four years. Mitsume noticed her mom was a little to excited for just a friend, but ignored that, for now.

"Oh Mikan, you are here. Natsume's flight hasn't landed yet, but they say it will shortly," Ruka said as he smiled at Mikan. Everyone except for Mikan had known that Ruka had still been in love with Mikan since middle school.

Mikan sighed, "Oh anyway where is….. HOTARU!" She jumped into her raven haired best friend's arms, but only to be dropped.

"Auntie Hotaru!" Mitsume said as she ran to her. (Hotaru had been busy with work for the last month, so she couldn't see Mikan and Mitsume much, that is why they are so excited.)

"Neh, why are you kind to Mitsu?" Mikan asked.

"Because she isn't a baka like you," Mikan let out a laugh after her best friend's comment. Same old Hotaru.

"But," Mikan began but stopped as her eyes widened, "he is here!" Ruka looked over to the direction Mikan was facing and waved as he saw Natsume. The crimson eyed lad waved back and walked over to his best friend, Mikan, Hotaru and Mitsume.

Hotaru excused herself and Mitsume before Natsume could reach the four of them, after she noticed his hand was around a strawberry blonde girl's shoulders. She knew Mikan would no longer be ready to Natsume about his daughter.

As Natsume finally reached them, she had noticed the extra he had brought along. Her smile faded as she looked at the position his arms were in.

"Oi, Ruka, Polka," Natsume said. He smirked expecting Mikan to yell something like, 'you just got back to Japan and you are already being a pervert,' but instead she replied, "Hello Hyuuga-san." Ruka glanced over at Mikan, and saw that sadness was drowning in her eyes.

'What happened to her calling me Natsume"?' the boy thought to himself.

"Mommy, Auntie Hotaru randomly dragged me away from you, but I wanted to meet Ruka's best friend," Mitsume said as she hugged her mom. Natsume eye's widened, 'Did that girl just call Mikan mommy?'

Natsume grabbed Mikan's wrist and pulled her away from Ruka, Hotaru, Mitsume, and the new girl whom he had brought back from Australia. "We need to talk. Why did that girl call you mommy?"

Mikan's face stiffened, "Because she is my daughter."

Natsume's eyes widened once again. "Don't tell me that night," Natsume began, but Mikan interrupted, "No Hyuuga, this child belongs to," Mikan paused, "Ruka Nogi and I."

His crimson eyes landed on her with disbelief, "Than why does she have raven colored hair?"

Mikan sighed, how was she going to answer that one?

**Shattered Promises**

Thanks to all you readers and reviewers. :D Hope you liked it.


	2. Shattered Promise Two

Hello everyone! I am here updating Shattered Promises! I hardly update anything anymore, so I am trying to get motivated. All the reviews for this chapter, if any are received, I will post the review replies in the next one! Anyway I don't own Gakuen Alice, and once again, I know the story is cliché, my apologies. We get to learn Natsume's side of the story. In my opinion, it is pretty stupid, but it was the only thing my brain thought of. Please enjoy.

_Recap:_

_Natsume's eyes widened once again. "Don't tell me that night," Natsume began, but Mikan interrupted, "No Hyuuga, this child belongs to," Mikan paused, "Ruka Nogi and I."_

_His crimson eyes landed on her with disbelief, "Than why does she have raven colored hair?"_

_Mikan sighed, how was she going to answer that one__?_

_End of Recap_

(Line)

Pausing for time to come up with an answer, she finally replied with doubt laced in her voice, "Designer baby? We wanted the baby to have some resemblance to Hotaru. Now of you excuse me; Mitsume is probably looking for me." As Mikan left Natsume, he was unsure whether to believe her or not.

'She's usually not good at lying and she sounded like she was telling the truth,' Natsume thought to himself, unaware that his present from Australia was walking towards him at this very moment.

(Line)

When Mikan approached Ruka, they made eye contact and he noted the pain evident in her eyes and the tears rapidly cascading down her cheeks. "I am sorry Ruka, Hotaru, but Mitsu and I have to leave now." A concerned look was visible on all three faces.

Before Mikan could leave, Ruka grabbed her hand, "Mikan, let me drive you home. Maybe Hotaru could watch Mitsume for the day. After all I drove Natsume's car here, so he could have a ride back to his place."

Needing someone to comfort her, Mikan nodded and sent a pleading look to Hotaru, who just merely nodded her head in reply.

As Mikan faced Mitsume, she faked a smile, "You are going to go over to Aunt Hotaru's house today. I will pick you up later." With that, Ruka and Mikan left the airport and entered Mikan's car, readying for an awkward ride home.

(Line)

"That was Luna Koizumi, our old classmate. Apparently she and Natsume are dating, even though Natsume hated her guts when we knew her," Ruka said breaking the ice between the two.

"Figures," the perky girl let out a heavy sigh, "Oh and Ruka, Natsume might believe Mitsume is yours."

"W-what?" He stammered almost causing a car accident for his now reckless driving.

"Well , I didn't want him to know the truth, so I was either going to say Mitsume's father was you or Koko, and I thought he would believe if it was you, more."

Ruka parked the car, "Fine, but what are you going to tell Mitsume?"

Stepping out of the car, Mikan smiled, "The truth." Mikan began walking in her driveway, as Ruka departed for his (they live about five minutes away from each other).

"I can't go in there. I'll see pictures of Mitsu and that would just remind me of her goddamn father," Mikan uttered to herself as she started walking wherever her feet would take her.

(Line)

**Natsume's Point Of View**

Damn, Mikan had a kid with my best friend. I guess Luna was right that Mikan had broken our promise. I mean Kitsume gave me all the proof I needed four years ago.

_Flashback (Normal Point of View)_

_Natsume sighed, "How am I going to make it without Mikan." Just as he said that, Luna happened to be strolling on by._

"_Natsume, is that you?" She said as she approached him. _

'_Curse, its Luna. She had transferred out of our elementary school about a year before Mikan came,' Natsume thought as he studied the girl in front of him. The only differences were was the fact she was taller, more developed and her features were more mature._

"_What is it Koizumi?" Natsume replied with anger in his voice._

_Luna smiled a hideous smile, "Let's go on a date together." _

"_No, I got someone." Luna smirked; oh she defiantly had a plan now. _

"_Oh that's a shame; maybe next time," Luna said walking away, but not before grabbing her cell phone. _

"_And I don't want the world to see me, _

_Because I don't think that they'll understand,_

_When everything's made to be broken,_

_I just want you to know who I am." Natsume's phone started playing. Looking at the number, he became angry. It was restricted. He wasn't in the mood for some stupid prank caller._

"_Hello, who the hell is this?" Natsume's husky, and now pissed off, voice said into the phone. _

"_This is Kitsume! Thought I should let you know that I made out with the girl you love today!" A feminine voice replied. _

"_With Mikan?" He asked, still wary on if Kitsume spoke the truth._

"_Yeah," the caller responded with a small hesitation. _

_Natsume slammed his phone on the ground, causing it to shatter into pieces, 'Why not accept Luna's offer than?' Trying to deny the fact he was hurt immensely, Natsume chased after the strawberry blonde, not even calling the brunette for an explanation._

_End of Flashback_

**Natsume's Point of View**

I stood in front of a Sakura Tree stump thinking about the past. And it wasn't just a Sakura Tree's stump; it was OUR Sakura Tree's stump. Sad to think it was cut down.

"Ne Hotaru, how's Mitsu? Can you let her stay the night," I heard a familiar voice from behind the stump.

"Yes I do intend to tell her the truth. I did promise Ruka, after all. By tomorrow, she will know that Natsume… is here?" Her eyes became saucers as they landed on me, "I have to go Hotaru. Tell Mitsu I love her and that I will pick her up in the morning. Chao."

"What do you want Hyuuga?" Mikan asked with annoyance mixed into he voice.

I smirked, time to tease her, "Can't I come here too? I thought I wouldn't have to hear your loud and screechy voice, but it seems as if I was wrong."

Expecting Mikan to blow up in my face, I was shocked at what she had done instead, "Oh sorry to bother you. I better go than."

Mikan began to walk away from the stump and probably my life too, but I grabbed a hold of her wrist, so she couldn't. When she tried to break free, my grip around her tightened.

"Seriously Hyuuga, what now?" Mikan yelled. Pulling her down, I made her sit beside me, "What's happened since I left?" What else was I meant to ask?

Her eye's filled with worry, "When you left, I was looking for a rebound, and found Ruka. We made Mitsume, and I.. umm… feel in love with him. During the time I was pregent, I resumed my studies at home, and once Mitsu was born, I went back to Gakuen Alice. How about you?" So then shortly after I left, she broke the promise.

"Same old, same old," Mikan looked angry as I said that.

"We haven't seen each other in four years and that's all that has happened to you," Mikan screamed, but soon calmed herself, "Sorry, I haven't yelled at anyone for a while. Thank god Mitsume taught me how to calm down."

"Mitsume, isn't that a combination of our names?" I asked. Was I the father?

"Haha, 'tsume' is a common suffix like Natsume, and Kitsume." She tried convincing me.

"Are you sure Ruka's the father?" I asked for reassurance.

Mikan shot me a glare, "100% sure." I could have sworn her voice had a hint of doubt mixed in.

"What were you crying at the airport?" I had no idea what I kept changing the subject, but then again it is probably because I want answer. It could also be that I am worried about the normally blissful girl. But it's most defiantly the fact that I am still in love with her.

END OF CHAPTER

Thanks for reading. And I'm sorry; I am not sure if designer babies are legal. Even if I don't like the idea of designer babies, they exist in this story. Natsume's ringtone is one of my favorite songs: Iris by The Goo Goo Dolls. Please review.


End file.
